The present invention generally relates to beverage containers (a.k.a. xe2x80x9cbottlesxe2x80x9d), and particularly relates to a device used to assist a consumer in pouring a large, filled, bottle, or to carry said bottle.
Pourable beverage containers, namely containers that are configured to be poured by a user into individual servings, are well known in the art. Some such pourable beverage containers (a.k.a. xe2x80x9cbottlesxe2x80x9d) are comprised of plastic, and can be of a variety of shapes and sizes.
One type of pourable beverage container is that of a size approaching two liters, and has proven desired by consumers due to its high capacity and efficiency. Nevertheless, such sized containers due to their size and also to their relative flexibility have been found to prove somewhat unwieldy when being poured from a full configuration, especially by consumers having smaller hands or load carrying capacities. Such unwieldiness often can result in undesirable spilling of the beverage.
Therefore a need has been recognized to alleviate the difficulties noted above.
The present invention overcomes deficiencies in the prior art by providing a device used to assist a consumer in pouring a large, filled, beverage container, or to carry said beverage container.
Therefore it is an object of the present invention to provide a device which assists a consumer in pouring a large, filled beverage container, or to carry said beverage container.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improvement to beverage containers, which provides assistance to users in carrying the beverage container.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improvement to beverage containers, which provides assistance to users in pouring the beverage container.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a beverage container handle and carry assist device which is simple to use.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a beverage container handle and carry assist device which is simple to use during the pouring process.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a beverage container handle and carry assist device which is simple to use while carrying the beverage container.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a beverage container handle and carry assist device which allows for one-handed carrying of one or more beverage containers.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a beverage container handle and carry assist device which allows for one-handed pouring of one or more beverage containers.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a beverage container handle and carry assist device which can be manufactured separate from the beverage container.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a beverage container handle and carry assist device which can be manufactured integral with the beverage container.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a beverage container handle and carry assist device which tends not to interfere with storage of the beverage container.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a beverage container handle and carry assist device which tends not to interfere with transportation of the beverage container.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a beverage container handle and carry assist device which tends not to interfere with filling of the beverage container.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a beverage container handle and carry assist device which is environmentally sound.
Other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent upon reading the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment of the invention when taken in conjunction with the drawing and the appended claims.